Enterprise database systems store vast amounts of data received from one or more different sources. The received data may be subjected to various types of processing in order to standardize, verify and/or complete the data. This processing inevitably leads to changes in the data.
Incoming data may be merged with master data after being subjected to such processing. However, it is desirable to review the processed data prior to merging in order to preserve the integrity of the master data. This review may be unsuitably resource-intensive, particularly in the case of enterprise data consisting of millions of rows of data and including multiple dimensions from different countries, different languages, different data sources, etc.